There are many different types of networks and network systems for sharing files and resources or for otherwise enabling communication between two or more computers. The term “network device” generally refers to a computer linked to a network via a network interface card (NIC), or to other devices that perform specialized functions in the network, such as repeaters or hubs, bridges, switches, routers and brouters, to name a few examples. Networks may be categorized based on various features and functions, such as message capacity, range over which nodes are distributed, node or computer types, node relationships, topology or logical and/or physical layout, architecture or structure based on cable type and data packet format, access possibilities, etc. For example, the range of a network refers to the distance over which nodes are distributed, such as local-area networks (LAN) within an office or floor of a building, wide-area networks (WANs) spanning across a college campus, or a city or a state and global-area networks (GANs) spanning across national boundaries.
A network may be expanded by using one or more repeaters, bridges, switches or similar type devices. A repeater is a device that moves all packets from one network segment to another by regenerating, re-timing, and amplifying the electrical signals. A bridge is a device that operates at the Data-Link Layer of the OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) Reference Model and passes packets from one network to another and increases efficiency by filtering packets to reduce the amount of unnecessary packet propagation on each network segment. A switch is a network device similar in function to a multiple port bridge, but includes a plurality of ports for coupling to several similar networks for directing network traffic among the networks.
Some bridging devices, such as multiple port bridges, switches, routers or the like include the capability for a user to define one or more Virtual LANs (VLANs). Separate VLANs enable separate address space to be associated with each VLAN. The user or network administrator defines one or more VLANs by grouping one or more ports together in a VLAN definition, where the bridging device effectively separates each VLAN from the other ports. Bridging devices which are VLAN-capable forward traffic amongst ports which are members of the same VLAN.
Within a bridge, it is often desired to monitor the performance of the bridge or diagnose network problems using various statistics. Present statistics monitoring techniques described in the IEEE 802.1D and IEEE 802.1Q specifications are inadequate for performance monitoring or assisting in diagnosing network problems or security issues.